Can I quit now?
by Mochacha
Summary: Roxas is fed up with his job, so why doesn't he just quit? A certain redhead makes everything complicated yet bearable. Rated for Yaoi in later chapters and language. AkuRoku and SoraRiku.
1. FCKING WORK D:

**Roxas, Sora, and Axel (c) Square Enix and Disney**

**This is my first story on so I hope you like it!!**

Can I quit now?

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Roxas yelled at the phone clutched in his hand as he paced around his room.

"I know, I know! Common Rox, if I knew you'd be this upset I wouldn't have told you…" Sora's voice was heard through the receiver of Roxas' phone.

"No! I'm _glad_ you told me, fucking _sunshiny _brilliant! What the _fuck_ I do too work! I work my _ass_ off at that god forsaken pathetic excuse of a business, and for what? I never know when my next pay check will be, I don't even _like_ dogs, and even when I do my best it's not good enough for that _bitch!!_ I mean, _what the hell_?!" Roxas was yelling at the phone as he stomped around the room. He hated his job at SW Dog Park and he didn't bother complain about it, but he still worked, and did a damn good job too. Why did he hate it so much? The heat couldn't be very high in the winter, so it was always fucking cold, it was at a dog park and Roxas was a cat person, and the job was basically that of a Janitor, with the exception of manning the phone and register, and to make matters worse, the boss fucking _hated _Roxas.

Sora's voice sounded worried over the phone, Sora also worked at SW Dog Park, but he loved it. Sora was definatley a dog person and he was friendly with everyone that came by, the boss also seemed to favor Sora, and so he never had a problem like Roxas did. In fact, the whole reason this conversation was happening was because the boss had basically told Sora, (of course she didn't mention names but besides Sora, Roxas was the only other one working) that Roxas didn't do his work. Now that was a fucking lie, and the reason why Roxas was currently pacing his room in a mad rampage. "Oh, please don't get mad! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you! Don't talk to her or she'll know I told you and then… then-"

"She'll what? Treat you like me? Hate you? Pick on you? God _damn_ it! God damn her!" Roxas cut in again as he sat down on his bed in exhaustion. He rested his elbow on his knee as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look- Sora, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, I'm glad you told me. I just- I'm just gonna go okay? I wanna get to bed before 12 for once."

"Aw… but Roxie… hm… okay I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Good Night."

"Night." Roxas flopped back on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling in utter frustration and exhaustion. He knew that the boss hadn't really favored him, and that she liked to pick on him and talk about him to Sora (thus why he knew what he did), but still! Claiming he didn't do his work was just the final blow. Just the other day he had had to work so hard sweeping and mopping that his triceps had felt bruised for two days.

So why did he stay there and work? It was all because of _him_. That redhead that came during the week to let his dog run around. From the start he had been Roxas' favorite person at the place. He must have become a member before Roxas started working, because he came through the separate door special for paid members(members got a special key to a door that they could open and just waltz in anytime of any day). Also, the man never came into socialize with like other owners did when they got tired of being outside. Because of this, Roxas never had to come in contact with the man. That right away was a plus. It's not that Roxas was antisocial it's just that he didn't like to talk to people if he didn't need to.

Roxas first noticed the man for his strange style. He wasn't like the usual snob women and her frufru dogs that came by. His hair was a blood red that spiked out in various spikes and was pulled back into a black hair tie. He also had two upside-down tear tattoos under each eye. His jeans where usually torn and ripped in various places, some more than others. The said jeans, where usually held up by a studded belt. Because of the cold weather, Roxas never got to see what sort of shirts the man wore under his worn black pullover hoodie and plaid scarf, but he was sure that it was probably some band t shirts of some sort. Even his dog was different, it wasn't normal like the cute little labs and retrievers that the ladies had, and it wasn't big and snobby like the bulldogs and pitbulls that the men usually brought. No, it was a big fluffy white dog that caught the attention of all who saw it.(Sora later told him that the type of dog was a Great Pyrenees, Roxas never was one to know much about dogs, let alone their _types_) It had a blood red collar and leash, just like the mans hair.

To put it simply, the man stood out. As time went by Roxas noticed that the man looked like a college student about 19 or 20. He also noticed how the man always came at about five every weekday and left within the hour. He never saw the man when all the other people tended to come, and he liked that. Over the time of a few weeks Roxas had begun to admire the man and think very highly of him, yet he had yet to talk to the man. That is until he had to do work outside.

Now, emptying the poop buckets in the field was not only the most disgusting job, it was also the most physically demanding. It was a daily job that consisted of walking around the field and switching out the full trash bags with new, clean, empty ones. There where about eight or nine in total that needed attending to daily or every other day, depending on position. Roxas grabbed about twenty heavy duty trash bags(one to replace and one extra to put under the new bag for an easier job the next day) and a pair of yellow rubber gloves out of the back room as he locked the front door and headed out to the six acre field. He pulled up the big trash can to the entrance of the field were it would sit until he could gather all the poop bags and dispose of them there, then wheel the big trash can to the road.

Roxas rolled up each of the sleeves to his jacket and then slipped on each rubber glove, finishing with a snap. He picked up the black trash bags and set out on his detestable mission. After he had changed all the trash bags he began to head back around to pick up the old tied up trash bags he had left next to the buckets(this is so he didn't have to lug all the poop around… ew) to dispose of them. Halfway back to the main trash can, after picking up about half the poop filled bags, Roxas' arm were already straining from the weight of multiple poop filled trash bags in each hand.

"Dear god, we don't even have that many people come here each day! Shit man! This is fucking heavy! Who knew dogs pooped so _much_." Roxas exclaimed out loud to the empty field as he had to set the bags down to pick up another and give his arms a break. He was startled to hear a reply from the 'empty' field.

"I dunno man, but _fuck_. Sucks to be you! I hope they pay you for doing that!" Roxas turned around to see the red haired man standing there with a smirk on his face, staring at the small teen with pity and amusement. Roxas noted the unusual acid green color of the man's eyes and how they stood out and they locked with his own ocean blue orbs. Roxas gave a dark laugh as he picked up the bags and trudged forward.

"They do but just barely. Hehe, self service would be so much nicer." He heard the man behind him give a chuckle and was soon surprised to find the man walking beside him.

"Ah yes. Nice for you, shit for me though. I dunno, I kinda like watching you do the dirty work for me." The man gave a Cheshire cat smile that seemed more menacing that playful. This made Roxas frown at the man as he bent to pick up another bag and he thought, 'Last one, yes!'

"You know, sir, this park does require you to keep an eye on your dog." Roxas said with a pleasant menacing smile of his own.

"Hey hey man! I know the rules, I always keep an eye on my sweet little Matches" The man said, still smiling, with his hands held up open in front of his face in a defensive gesture. Then he tapped the back of his head, "Eyes right here yah know? Just like those scary soccer moms!" Roxas couldn't help but crack a grin at the goofy redhead's lame joke and the fact that he's reached the big trash can put him into a joyful mood too.

"Well then! If you're that good with your eyes than I guess I can trust you away from your dear 'Matches'." Roxas said as he finished flipping the trash bags into the trash can and peeled off the yellow gloves with care. The redheaded man extended his hand to Roxas in reply.

"Hey, you're a pretty okay guy Mr. Poop-Bag-Man. The name's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel said pointing to his temple as he captured Roxas' hand into his own and gave a few big shakes. Roxas gave a slightly shocked and bewildered look to Axel, but returned the friendly atmosphere non the less.

"And I'm Roxas. Thanks for accompanying me in my time of smelly despair…" He said with a grin.

"Alright then Roxas! Maybe I'll be seeing you around more often now that we've been formally introduced instead of just staring through a window at the other!" Axel replied with a statement that made Roxas' cheeks tint a shade of pink with embarrassment for being apparently obvious(in his boredom there was usually nothing to do but stare at the people in the park through the overlooking window in the main building).

"H-hey! I don't stare a lot!" Roxas stuttered in his embarrassment. At that Axel gave a face of light shock which soon broke out into another Cheshire grin.

"I was talking about me."

End/Ch.1/


	2. GUESS WHO WANTED TO SEE YOU!

Can I quit now

Can I quit now?

Roxas sat behind the counter staring at the register. Axel had already left right after he had confessed to staring at Roxas just like he himself stared at Axel. Axel had given him that Cheshire grin and then saluted him with two fingers as he said

"See ya later then." In a singsong voice. He had casually walked back to Matches in the field, leaving Roxas staring after him and in a stuttering, blushing state.

"Hmmmm." Roxas sat with his chin resting on the counter, it was a Wednesday so there was never much to do after six. "What the hell was all that about?!" He finally said to himself, snapping himself out of his trance as he sat up and slapped his cheeks a few times. As he stopped and looked around the room he thought to himself, 'Omigod. I have to call Sora!' Roxas' hand dived into his pocket as he got his phone, flipped it open and speed dialed his friend.

"Please enjoy the music while your party is reached." Sora's phone sounded through the receiver and it started to play 'Curse of Curves' by Cute is What We Aim For. Roxas made a mental note to try and get a cool song ringer too as he sang along to the chorus.

"Singing along to my ringer _again_?" Sora's voice sounded as the music suddenly cut off at a high note.

"Well it's your fault for never changing the song."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't call me so often."

"Well maybe if you picked up your phone for once I wouldn't need to."

"Oh bite me."

"Where and how hard? Anyway, O-M-G you are NOT going to believe this!" Roxas suddenly squealed into the phone, sounding like an excited school girl.

"What dude, tell me!" Sora's excited voice let Roxas know that the brunette was excited bythe chance to hear some new gossip from the Dog Park.

"Okay, you know that redhead, right? The tall one with the Great something-or-another?"

"Pyrenees."

"Whatever. Anyway, HE TALKED TO ME!"

"Kya! No Way!" Sora squealed from the other line.

"Way!" Roxas was grinning from ear to ear. Talking to Sora was always fun, Roxas and Sora had been best friends from about the time that they had been small children in elementary school, so they were practically brothers by now and they told each other everything.

"Spill then! Give me all the juicy details!" Sora said hungry for more information on the situation. So as Roxas explained what had happened, Sora stayed silent and listened, putting in 'oooh's and 'aww's at the right times, until Roxas was done with telling his tale. "Omigod, so he like… _likes_ you?!"

"I wouldn't say that…" Roxas blushed at thephone, "I mean maybe he finds me attractive but… I mean… we've only talked once!"

"Hmmm? What's this? Do I hear a blushing Roxie? I haven't heard you like this since your last crush." Sora said slyly, he could always tell when Roxas was blushing, even over the phone.

"Sh-Shut up! I am not! Ah, look I gotta go."

"Customer? Alright then, talk to you later." Sora's voice just barely finished the sentence before Roxas snapped his phone shut.

"Hello ma'am. Have you been here before?" Roxas slipped on his fake smile and kind voice as he got back to work.

As the next day rolled around, Roxas took the day to go out and skate around the town on his Stereo board 'MILLER DOTS & INSTRUMENTS V3'. He stopped as his phone began to go off to the tune of 'Beverly Hills' By Weezer. The phone was a trade he did with his mom's friend, so it had two ring tones already, infidelity and Beverly hills, so he thought that Sora should at least get one ring tone other than the crap set into the phone. Pixilated Beethoven just didn't seem to suit Sora…

"Hello?" Roxas answered, pressing the phone to his ear, only to tear it away once Sora yelled.

"OMIGOD YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHO WAS JUST HERE ASKING FOR YOU!!" Sora's voice was clearly audible even from the arms length the phone was being held at.

"Who?" Roxas asked while he attempted to rid his ear of the ringing.

"Your mister talk, red, and stylish!!" Sora squealed into the phone. Roxas' heart momentarily stopped from the unexpected reply, he had been thinking more along the lines of "A cute puppy stopped by!" or "I just saw two cute doggies playing!". Roxas' face lit up like Rudolph's nose.

"W-why was he looking for me? Are you sure he was talking about me? What did he say?" The words came out rushed and stuttered in his excitement of wanting to know the details.

"Well, he came in the way non members usually do so I asked him if he forgot his key to the members door or if he needed something or whatever, you know? But he just shook his head as he looked around the place. Then he was all like, 'Do you know a guy named Roxas?' So I was like, 'Yeah, he's my best friend. We trade shifts so he doesn't work Thursdays.' Then the guy looked all disappointed and he was like, 'oh, okay then.' And he walked out to the park with his dog, just like that! Kya Roxie has a stalker!!"

"Sora! Take a breath when you talk, Jesus! God Sora, he's not my stalker! I- wait, he looked disappointed? Really!?" Roxas was skating home in the middle of the deserted road swerving side to side in his glee.

"That's right my friend! Disapointed! Ah Roxie you've done it again! You've swooned another poor person. Maybe if he asks you out you won't deny him like all the others."

"Hey! I don't 'swoon' that many people! And don't get started on that whole 'your standards are too high' crap either!" Roxas glared into the phone as he coasted down a slight hill. It's was true, Roxas was fairly well liked and asked out quite a few times a year since entering high school. But, unfortunately for the poor 'swooned' people, Roxas was never interested and always denied any form of being asked out. Roxas' friends always loved to remind him about his standards just to get on his nerves.

"Alright, alright! But seriously, what would you do if-"

"Oh nonono. Your not gonna go and start that again! There is no way-"

"But what if?"

"Sora. Look, you fantasize way too much. There is no way a man that hot, would ever ask me out."

"But what if?"

"And what if he had a hot college friend that came to the dog park one day to walk his dog and the two of you fell in love? Sora, you're delusional, okay? Ah, I gotta go I'm about to cross traffic-"

"But what if?"

"Goodbye Sora" click Roxas looked at the shut phone in his hands as he thought, 'Well… what if?'

End/Ch.2/


	3. In Soviet Russia, fanfiction reads YOU!

**So after forever of being hiatus I AM BACK. Here's the chapter I uploaded on my dA and forgot to update on . SO sorry you guys! I'm beginning the writing of the fourth chapter as we speak! So expect sooner updates!**

**Of course Axel, Roxas, Sora, ect. © Square Enix**

Can I quit now?

Roxas stared blankly as his teacher droned on about the theory of evolution and about Darwin's great voyage upon the H.M.S. Beagle which eventually lead to the topic that fueled a lot of debate. (Bible beaters vs. Scientists') Roxas zoned out of his notes momentarily as he imagined a morbidly obese woman screaming with a bible grenade launcher, fighting Darwin who had a huge bird army behind him waiting to attack with their various beaks.

It was Roxas' last period of the day, and he was exhausted. A soft breeze blew in through the open window and caressed his face, causing him to close his eyes and smile at the moment's simple bliss. His thoughts began to wander and soon the gentle breeze had become hands with slender fingers, leading up thin arms to a skinny torso, holding a beautiful face with a soft chuckle, and shockingly red hair… Axel…

"W-wait-Axel?!" Roxas' chin slipped from where it lay in the palm of his hand to the hard surface of his desk with a crack. As he looked up, face tomato red, he could see his class all staring, snickering, and giggling at him. He also could see his teacher, who didn't seem as amused as the class.

"Well it seems as though my lesson is the perfect lullaby for you, well then, you won't mind it at all then if I-" suddenly cut off by the final bell, Roxas saw his window of opportunity and darted out the door.

"Sorry Mr. Vexen I have to go to work!" he yelled back at his teacher as he made his daring escape to the parking lot. As Roxas came to the parking lot he began to skim through all the cars until he could find the bubbly bright yellow bug that he knew so well. Upon reaching the bright car, he set down his bag as he leaned against the car. It wasn't his, it was actually Sora's. Sora was older than him by a few months, so of course ever since Sora had gotten his license the two of them had used the car like gas was nothing.

As Roxas waited impatiently by the car with a frown, he turned as he herd the noise of a loud brunette running through the lot.

"H-hey there Roxas. Sorry I'm – I'm late." Sora said over to Roxas, out of breath and running from his sprint. "How the hell do you get to my car so fast everyday anyway? Jeeze."

"I don't take forever socializing with the whole school."

"Oh shut up anti-social."

"Blarg common! I'm gonna be late!" Roxas huffed as he got into the car and buckled his seatbelt as Sora started up the engine and peeled out of the parking lot in a mad dash to beat the buses.

"OMIGOD YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!!!" Roxas yelled clutching to the seat as Sora sped, swerved, and tailgated gracefully through the traffic.

"Relax dude! I got it under control! You sound like my mom." Sora said as he looked ahead at the stopped stoplight traffic, not slowing down until the last minute and ending up an inch from the car in front of him.

"I-I think you may have just given me a heart attack." Roxas said clutching his beating heart in an attempt to keep it in his chest. Sora looked over and flashed a happy smile at the fearful blonde.

"See? I'm a perfect driver!"

--  
After Sora had pulled away in his yellow bug, the license plate reading 'PAOPU', Roxas went below the counter to grab his time in sheet and chore list. After about an hour or so of continuous work of sweeping, mopping, poop buckets, and other basic janitorial work within the main building, Roxas was on his final chore of the day. Windex-ing the main door windows to rid them of the little smudges left behind from dogs sniffing and licking the windows was Roxas' favorite job, because it was the last one.

As Roxas was wiping away at the front window, battling a particularly stubborn smudge, he heard a chuckle from behind and quickly turned around to see acid green.

"God they must love to work you here." Axel said with a smirk. Roxas was still trying to restart his heart while his face acted on it own, a few shades of slight pink dying his nose and cheeks. Finally getting his heart to beat again, Roxas tried to remain composed as he replied the waiting redhead.

"W-what are you doing here?" Mental slap, 'what do you think he's doing here stupid?!' Roxas gave himself the Epic Fail Award for Most Obvious Question Ever Asked.

"I came here to see you." Wait- what? No way was he serious. Now that he thought about it, though, he didn't see Matches anywhere. Roxas' eyes started to search for the huge cotton ball. Axel, noticing this, gave another chuckle and addressed the blonde. "Matches had a play date with a Newfoundland and couldn't come." Roxas' eyes finally traveled to look at Axel, while his blush traveled to meet his ears.

"New found… what?" The look of confusion was apparent on Roxas' face as he tried to think of what ever a new-something-or-another could possibly be. Axel lifted one eyebrow in amusement at the utterly stumped blonde.

"Newfoundland. A type of dog. You know, big…huge!" The blonde still had a haze of confusion clouding his features as he spoke out.

"Y-yeah! Of course I knew that! It's a dog type, I know all about those!" If Roxas could jump out of himself and them pummel himself half to death only once in his lifetime, then this would be the time in his life when he would use that ability. God he sounded so dumb, ah might as well say something. "Um. Do you want to come in? Standing here is getting a bit tiring." He quickly blurted out, turned and started walking towards the building.

*WHACK*

"Um… there's a door there." Axel pointed out to Roxas, who had run face first into the door hearing a crack.

"No shit Sherlock." Roxas said holding his hand to his face which hurt like there was no tomorrow.

"Jesus Christ! You're bleeding!" Roxas pulled away his hand to reveal nothing but scarlet red running down his arm and face.

"Oh…blood." Roxas' eyes glazed over as he fainted, his knees buckling and his body going limp. Axel caught the blonde before he could meet the floor.

"Roxas? Roxas! Oh shit."

--

Roxas slowly opened his eyes to meet big azure orbs way too close for comfort.

"ROXAS YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" Sora's arms wrapped around his best friend with a tight squeeze.

"S-Sora? What are you doing here?" Roxas winced from the pain generated in his face when he talked. He was startled and his head felt fuzzy. Sora gave Roxas a 'look around you dipshit' look, and as Roxas began to take in his surroundings, he realized he was in a hospital.

"Axel here called me from your phone and told me the whole story! Nice~" Sora said as he gave a wink and pointed behind him to an occupied chair as he addressed the redhead. Axel stood from his spot in the chair and walked over to still dazed blonde.

"Hey there Roxie." Axel said with a grin at the name. "You decided to run into a door when we were talking and you broke your nose and gave your forehead a nasty bump! You really had me scared for a minute, what with you fainting and all, but Sora buddy here told me you're blood phobic and just fainted from seeing the blood! I thought you had died!" Roxas stared up at the two grinning buffoons. He sat up with a start.

"Wait! Who closed up? Is the money still in the cash register? Ohmigod Larxene is gonna kill me!"

"Roxas calm down! I took care of it before I came here to the hospital." Sora assured Roxas

"What did she say?" Roxas asked eyeing the brunette; surely she couldn't hate him for this. Sora looked away with an embarrassed look.

"She said you should suck it up and stop being a pussy and thanked me for being responsible enough to close up." Figured, Gods how Roxas hated that woman.

"Um… so yeah, you wanna go grab a coffee or something if you're feeling better?" Axel asked, scratching the back of his head, "You too Sora." Sora grinned slyly at Roxas and said,

"Oh, I think I'll pass on this one. I have stuff to do places to see. You two go ahead." Sora said all this in a singsong voice as he bounded out the door swinging his hands in merriment. Roxas was still too baffled to do anything but stare at the door Sora had just danced through.

"Well I guess that means we should check you out, not that I haven't already…"

"What?!"

"Kidding, kidding!" Axel put his hand up in defense at the blushing and flustered blonde. He reached behind him and handed Roxas his clothes for him to change into and out of his hospital attire. "I'll be in the lobby and tell them you're leaving." Roxas watched as his tall, lean figure walked out of the room. Nice ass.

"I did not just think that." Roxas caught himself before his thoughts got out of hand. He sighed to himself as he got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. He changed, checked his appearance in the mirror… surprisingly he was not wearing his own clothes… he was wearing Axels… Which would explain why the clothes fit a whole lot more than usual and why he had to roll the pants up. He was wearing an army green shirt that had a star on the front and over the rust red star it said, "In Soviet Russia, Shirt Wears YOU!" and bleached out pants that had holes and tears all up and down the front in a stylish manner. He had his own red chucks to go along with the look.

He left the room and walked down to the lobby to meet Axel, passing room after room of old men and women asleep or in wheel chairs. When he finally got down to the lobby after an awkward elevator ride with a nurse wheeling a senile old woman in a wheel chair asking about how his toes were feeling today(Fine thank you), he saw Axel standing next to the front desk. When Axel saw him walking towards him, he handed Roxas his hoodie that was black and had a stereo box sketched on the front in a white outline and said "MSI" under it.

"Sora told me you might want some clothes that weren't caked in blood. So I brought some extra clothes I had from my car." Axel explained.

"And why, might I ask, do you have spare clean clothes in your car?" Roxas asked, arching one of his eyebrows. Axel took on a serious expression and a fake british accent.

"Ah, my good lad, I've learned that in this life it is idubitably appropriate to prepare for anything!" Roxas laughed as Axel gave him a Cheshire grin.

"So—shall we be off too our date?"


End file.
